Everett, et al.; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/615,878 titled One Piece, Collapsible Urology Drain Pan, is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In the past, rigid, stainless steel drain pans were connected to one end of a urology examination table to capture urine, fluids used during irrigation, tissue dislodged during urological procedures, and the like. One of the problems with rigid urology pans is that they were mounted on the examination end of the table, i.e., between the physician and the patient. The physician frequently found it necessary to lean into and reach across the drain pan during examinations and procedures. The rigid pans were uncomfortable to the physician and interfered with performance of medical procedures.
Another urology drain arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,836. In this patent, a complex arrangement of stainless steel frame pieces are pivotally interconnected and biased into an open rectangle by springs in the hinges. A disposable, light weight, flexible urology bag is hung on and supported by the pivotal frame members.
In another arrangement, a flexible steel band is mounted to the end of the urology table. A light weight, disposable urology bag is hung from and supported by the steel band.
In Everett, et al., U.S. patent application referenced above, yet another arrangement is illustrated. A one piece collapsible plastic urology drain pan is used in place of the above pivotal frame or steel band and bag arrangements.
One of the problems with the collapsible, flexible or pivotal urology drain pan arrangements described above is that no means is provided to secure these arrangements in a collapsed position. This is desirable so that the examiner can move freely about in the space previously occupied by the drain pan arrangement without having to maintain constant pressure against the arrangement.
The present invention contemplates a collapsed urology drain assembly securing means which overcomes the above-referenced problem and others.